Brotherly Banter
by nikole stella
Summary: Dean is up for teasing Sam! Good old brotherly banter is at work! Crack fic! Rating for a little harsh language.


This is a total crack fic. I wrote it while taking notes this morning while watching four videos of U. S. History in school (blah). See how weird my mind works? Hehe. Enjoy and PLEASE review.

Disclaimer: Supernatural and its characters do not belong to me, sadly. Kripke and all the other people, including CW, have the claim.

**Brotherly Banter**

Dean: Saaam!!

Sam: What?

Dean: Saaaaaam!!

Sam: What?!

Dean: SAAAAAAAM!!!!

Sam: WHAT?

Dean: Hi. *insert impish grin*

Sam: Grrr

Dean: I want a snack.

Sam: So? Go get it.

Dean: I want **you** to get it!

Sam: Why?

Dean: Because… that's what little bros are for!

Sam: No. You're just lazy.

Dean: So?

Sam: *sigh* What do you want?

Dean: A ding dong.

Sam: What?

Dean: A ding dong.

Sam: I don't know what that is.

Dean: Fine. A ho ho.

Sam: *laughs*

Dean: Stop laughing! I really want one!

Sam: That name is so weird.

Dean: Does it matter?

Sam: …I guess not…

Dean: So go get me one!

Sam: No, Dean.

Dean: Please.

Sam: No.

Dean: Please.

Sam: No.

Dean: Please. *insert puppy dog eyes*

Sam: Ugh…I can't.

Dean: Why not? *pouts*

Sam: We don't have any.

Dean: Oh… Well I want candy.

Sam: Why?

Dean: I just do, okay?

Sam: And…?

Dean: So go buy it!

Sam: No.

Dean: Well then give me part of your stash.

Sam: No! It's mine!

Dean: But sharing is caring, Sammy!

Sam: It's Sam.

Dean: *whines* But Sammy!

Sam: How many times do I have to tell you? My name is **Sam**. S-A-M.

Dean: But you know you **love** that nickname!

Sam: *grimaces* No, I don't.

Dean: Sammy Sammy Sammy Sammy

Sam: Shut up.

Dean: Sammy Sammy Sammy! Oh! Sammy Sammy

Sam: *warning tone* Dean…

Dean: Sammy had a little lamb…

Sam: That's it! *throws a pillow at Dean*

Dean: *insert squeak*

AWKWARD SILENCE

Sam: Did you just squeak?

Dean: …Noooo…

Sam: *laughs* Oh my gosh! You did!

Dean: Shut up!

Sam: I should have recorded that as proof!

Dean: This doesn't leave the room, Sam.

Sam: Nah. I think we should spread this around to the whole world! Dean squeaks! This is priceless.

Dean: *frowns*

Sam: I have to call Bobby and tell him.

Dean: What?! No!

Sam: I think I will! *grabs phone*

Dean: I'll take your candy if you do.

Sam: You wouldn't. *narrows eyes*

Dean: I would. *narrows eyes*

INSERT STARING CONTEST

Dean: This is stupid.

Sam: Yeah. It is.

CONTINUE STARING CONTEST

Sam: I want to blink.

Dean: Me too.

Sam: Why are we doing this?

Dean: …I honestly don't know…

Sam: So can we stop?

Dean: I guess so.

Sam: *blinks*

Dean: HA! I WIN!

Sam: What? No fair! You said we could stop!

Dean: I still won.

Sam: You suck.

Dean: Bitch.

Sam: Jerk.

SILENCE

Dean: I still want your candy.

Sam: Get your own!

Dean: But I want **your** candy.

Sam: Get your own freaking candy.

Dean: But you already have candy. Why should I get my own?

Sam: Because I said so.

Dean: You're a big meanie, you know that?

Sam: Well… you're a bigger meanie.

Dean: No I'm not.

Sam: Yes you are.

Dean: Not with these good looks, I'm not.

Sam: *turns back* You're so full of yourself that it's aggravating. You need to take a good look at yourself and…

Dean: *shuffle shuffle shuffle*

Sam: What are you doing?

Dean: *mumbles* Nothing. *shuffle shuffle*

Sam: *turns around* DEAN! WHAT THE FUCK! GET AWAY FROM MY CANDY!

Dean: *holds candy protectively to chest* NO! *stuffs more candy in mouth*

Sam: This is war!

Dean: *mumbles around candy* Bring it on, Samantha!

Sam: *insert war cry, then runs towards Dean*

Dean: You'll never get this candy! NEVER!

Sam: *jumps Dean*

BOTH FALL TO THE FLOOR

Dean: Get off me!

Sam: Then give me my candy!

Dean: NO!

Sam: *reaches for bag*

Dean: *stuffs bag in front of pants*

Sam: EWW! Dude, that's disgusting! You're destroying perfectly good candy! *gets off Dean*

Dean: No. *reaches inside pants, gets a gummy worm, and eats it* It's still good. Want some?

Sam: *shudders* No way.

Dean: Aww. Ickle Sammy afraid?

Sam: Disgusted, yes.

Dean: *gets candy bag out of pants* You **sure** you don't want any?

Sam: *insert sorrowful look* No. That's so wrong. You de-sanctified **my** candy, you bitch.

Dean: Hey! That's my line. *insert cheeky grin* Love you.

Sam: Oh shut up.

Dean: *laughs and eats another gummy worm*


End file.
